Hallo wieder Preußen
by KagomeKrizZ
Summary: Añorar el pasado no hará que vuelva, era hora de que me diera cuenta de eso. Aún si su figura estuviera delante de mí, sabía que no era él. // Continuación de Abschied Preußen


Para quienes leyeron mi primer AusPru "_Abschied Preußen_" he decidido retomarlo así que aquí les traígo la continuación. Se supone que no tendría, pero he estructurado una trama apartir de donde se ha quedado. Sólo espero les guste y le den una oportunidad. (:D)

* * *

Hallo wieder Preußen

-

— Ich liebe dich — susurraba en su oído y mi corazón se aceleraba de una manera cálida y enternecedora porque le escuchaba responderme con las mismas palabras. Nos amábamos y nos lo recitábamos una y otra vez en ese momento de magnifica unión. Cuando nuestras respiraciones agitadas, el sudor de nuestros cuerpos y la entrega mutua nos llevaba hasta el punto máximo de nuestro delirio, cuando le sentía entrar con esa fuerza, reclamando mi ser como suyo y él jadeaba ante esa sola idea de pertenencia y la sensación de mi interior atrapando su hombría con vehemencia.

Volvía a tumbarme en la cama y moverse en un vaivén de embestidas que solían incrementar su ritmo hasta que llegábamos al punto del más exquisito éxtasis, y entonces yo no podía evitar derramarme sobre su vientre, cosa que a él no le molestaba, para luego sentir su caliente esencia llenar mi interior y recibir su cuerpo sudado sobre mí, agotados y compartiendo juntos la resolución del acto recién realizado. Volvía a proferir un 'te amo' en alemán como aquella primera vez y lo veía a él sonreír con nostalgia besando tembloroso mis mejillas para luego acercarse a mi oído y susurrar entrecortadamente…

— Nie wieder —

Mi corazón dolió con fuerza y supe a qué se refería, intenté abrazarme a él con desesperación mientras notaba como su presencia desaparecía frente a mis ojos.

— ¡Prusia! — desgarré mi garganta luchando por alcanzarle y entonces desperté abruptamente.

Otro sueño más.

Me incorporé en el lecho jadeando, sudando y con aquella sensación de amargura que solía invadirme desde que supiera que no volvería. Llevé mi mano a mi rostro, apoyándolo en ella y me dejé sollozar un momento, dolía tanto saber que jamás compartiríamos eso nuevamente. Lloré por el silencio que habíamos sabido guardar en los momentos adecuados, lloré por todo el dolor que pudimos habernos evitado con unas palabras a tiempo, por lo diferente que pudo haber sido todo y por lo inevitable que era ahora.

Limpié mis mejillas, aún no podía creer que me quedaran lágrimas para derramar, cuando podía jurar que los primeros días había llorado sangre. Volví a acurrucarme en el lecho, percatándome de lo amplia que era la cama, imaginé su cuerpo a mi lado y los recuerdos de aquella, nuestra última noche, volvieron a agolparse en mi memoria. Cerré mis ojos para hacer más vivo el recuerdo y con la esperanza de volver a dormitarme para sentirle cerca.

Cuánto no desearía porque mis sueños fuesen mi realidad.

El único lugar donde podía entregarme a él como la primera vez, era en mis sueños… pero estos solían morir al amanecer y entonces la cruel realidad se abría paso con fuerza. Mi existencia no era más que un asunto de mera dependencia a mi condición de país, era una lástima que no pudiera esperar la muerte como los humanos, podía aguardar por ella un millón de años y lo irónico es que eso realmente era literal. Y mientras mi gente tuviese su fe, sus raíces y su identidad puesta en mí tampoco podría morir como país. La vida eterna ansiada por los humanos no era más que basura comparada a la forma en que la pintaban, los humanos realmente no tienen nada que envidiarnos, la situación suele darse a la inversa.

No somos más que herramientas para ellos. No somos personas, pero tampoco objetos. Aún así tenemos sentimientos y somos capaces de amar, de odiar y de llorar. No elegimos a quien atacar o herir, cuando una guerra se declara simplemente debemos acatar las órdenes, sin importar que aquel país sea nuestro hermano. Pero tenemos la libertad de llorar por esa persona. No tenemos derecho a flaquear si vemos la muerte de algún compañero, superior o país hermano, no mientras nuestra gente dependa de nosotros.

La vida era realmente decadente si uno se enfocaba a pensar de esa manera. Si no fuese por mis sueños que me permitían ingresar a un excelso país de las maravillas, donde el yo como país no existía, sólo estaba donde quería, en el momento que quería, junto a él… ese desesperado escape llegaba hasta tal grado… que prefería mantenerme durmiendo todo el día.

Y lo más cruel de todo es que sólo eran eso… sueños.

No importa cuánto deseara que él regresara… jamás lo haría.

— ¿Austria-san se encuentra bien? — apresuró Hungría abriendo la puerta, con la mano en el pecho.

— Sí. Disculpa, ¿te he preocupado? — le respondí sin mirarla, aferrándome más al lecho y a las sabanas, las mismas que hubiesen sido nuestras cómplices esa vez. No me importaba lo que pensara quien me viera en ese momento, tal vez, que el incorruptible Austria se estuviese volviendo un perezoso, no me importa, de cualquier forma Hungría no era ese tipo de personas.

— Le he escuchado gritar en sueños… — musitó — su nombre — continuó en un leve susurro y mi corazón se comprimió con fuerza, porque sabía que había arrastrado a Hungría conmigo en mi sufrimiento. Aunque ya no éramos esposos, y cuando lo fuimos, nunca lo sentí de esa manera, a pesar de todo, sentía que la había traicionado desde aquella noche en la cual no dudé ni un solo momento entregarme ante Prusia, sin decoro ni pudor y ofrecerle el lugar de Hungría con una ligereza indebida.

— Lo siento — murmuré sin saber exactamente el por qué me estaba disculpando.

— No se culpe Austria-san, lo cierto es que nadie escoge a quien amar — respondió Elizaveta con el agraciado tono de voz que siempre portaba para conmigo y aunque no fue necesario que me volviese a verla, sabía que al decirlo su rostro estaba adornado con aquella dulce sonrisa de comprensión. Nunca supe si aquella frase había sido dicha más para ella que para mí o no — ¿Desea que le traiga el desayuno? — me preguntó como siempre y le respondí como siempre.

— No, Elizaveta, no me apetece nada ahora. Deseo quedarme en la cama hoy, si no es molestia — No me moví, ni hice ademán de querer volverme a ella, sólo me quedé en la misma posición mirando el lugar vacío junto a mí, el lugar vacío que décadas atrás hubiese ocupado Prusia en mi lecho sólo una noche, pero que desde aquel momento se me hizo tan necesario, tan habitual pensar que ese lado le había pertenecido a él… o que pudo haberle pertenecido. Enterré mi rostro en la almohada y entre las sabanas creyendo sentir la esencia, el olor de su sudor, el olor a tierra y cerveza que recordaba. Engañándome, porque sabía perfectamente que después de tanto tiempo cualquier rastro o aroma había desaparecido ya. Como si Prusia nunca hubiese estado allí… Como si nunca hubiese existido… pero yo sabía que eso no había sido así.

— No quiero ser inoportuna, pero acaso ¿se ha olvidado de la conferencia de Berlín-Brandemburgo? —

— ¿Era hoy? — pregunté con ligera sorpresa.

— Si se hubiese levantado ayer, e incluso anteayer. Hubiese podido atender a Ludwig las veces que le llamó para recordarle. Pero he tenido que hacerlo yo — Me espetó con ligero tono de molestia.

— Él no es Prusia —

— Nunca le dijimos que lo fuera — rebatió con dureza.

— Entonces, no tengo razón para ir —

— Es deprimente. Incluso Ita-chan es más fuerte que usted — Me recriminó y la escuché salir de la habitación, azotando la puerta tras sí. Las últimas palabras que me dedicó fueron un golpe certero sobre mí. Me maldije por lo estúpido que era, yo fui quien hacia tiempo le había dicho a Italia que no se rindiera y que viviera por el recuerdo del Sacro Imperio Romano. En este momento me sentía la persona más hipócrita de la tierra. Qué falsas habían sonado esas palabras de mis labios si yo no podía aplicarlas en mí.

Seguramente lo había dicho porque en ese momento no comprendía su dolor e hizo falta que yo experimentara lo mismo para poder entender que, aunque mis palabras tuviesen un leve ápice de verdad escondida, las cosas no podían darse tan fácilmente. Hiciera lo que hiciera nada cambiaría, nada traería de vuelta a Prusia, así viviera un millón de siglos esperando por él, nadie me aseguraba que al terminar mi penitencia Gilbert estaría allí. Es similar a cuando los países se quedan en el recuerdo de una gloria pasada, anhelándola nuevamente. Se vuelven decadentes y al final terminan por desaparecer, por la poca determinación que demostraron para adaptarse a los cambios. Nada es para siempre, ni siquiera nosotros como países tenemos la existencia asegurada. Caer en un engaño tal, es lo que había llevado al Imperio Romano a su fin.

Estaba actuando de la manera más infantil posible. Buscarle una justificación a mi existencia, justificarme mi propia actitud y justificarla frente a los demás. Ahora me parecía algo estúpido y egoísta, soy un país, no un humano y mi gente depende de mí. Si pierdo mi voluntad, todo mi pueblo perderá la suya. No tengo derecho de arrastrar a toda mi nación a mi propia ruina.

Cogí mis lentes que descansaban en el buró contiguo y entonces me levanté de todas las maneras que esa palabra pudiera significar, o al menos esa fue mi resolución. Iba a ir a casa de Alemania. Tomé una ducha y me vestí con el elegante traje azul que solía utilizar comúnmente, mi pantalón marrón y las botas de cuero. Peiné mi desaliñado cabello de la forma usual y Mariazell saltó agraciada, le dediqué una plegaría para que me permitiera olvidar y aceptar. Entonces me miré al espejo, a simple vista era el mismo Austria de siempre, pero internamente había adquirido una resolución tal que me sentía completamente diferente.

Cuando por fin me digné a salir de mi habitación vi a Hungría parada cerca sonriéndome, como si intuyese cual habría sido mi decisión. Me dedicó un gesto cálido.

— Entonces, sí querrás desayunar antes de partir — suspiró con alegría y me sonrojé ante la belleza de su sonrisa. Asentí algo dubitativo, como si fuese la primera vez que la viera después de tanto tiempo. Ella aplaudió una vez y se volvió a la cocina pidiéndome que esperara un momento. Podría jurar que sus movimientos se asemejaron a una grácil danza.

Hungría era preciosa y amable ¿Por qué no podía simplemente amarla?

Y entonces recordé sus palabras, sonreí con nostalgia, ella realmente tenía razón.

Y aunque alguien tuviese la libertad de elegir a la persona de la cual se enamorará, seguramente le hubiese escogido a él.

Me dirigí hacia el comedor, donde esperaría a Hungría y tomé asiento. La vi entrar con los mismos movimientos de quien efectuara una deliciosa danza, trayendo en una bandeja unas tasas de humeante café y dos platillos de Bauernfrühstück. Me sonrió al tiempo que ponía mi desayuno frente a mí y seguidamente tomaba asiento a mi costado.

Coloqué una servilleta en mi cuello y procedí a degustar mi desayuno cuando sentí la suave mano de Hungría tocar la mía, el tacto fue dulce y no pude evitar sonrojarme.

— No sé cuánto dure su fuerza de voluntad — me dijo — Pero ya no quiero verlo así Austria-san — apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro.

— Hubo un tiempo en el que me mantuve tranquilo —

— Pero volvió a decaer cuando lo vio — su mirada se mantuvo fija en su desayuno, sin dar atisbo de querer comer.

— Entonces volví a soñar con él —

— Si hubiese sabido que eso pasaría no le hubiese informado hasta que Ludwig y yo estuviésemos seguros — se regañó y suspiró con un aire de nostálgica, como si estuviese aguantando las ganas de llorar.

— No — me giré a ella y tomé su rostro — Gracias por tu sinceridad, gracias por cuidar de mí — le dije y sentí como la temperatura en sus mejillas se elevaba produciendo un leve sonrojo. Me acerqué a su rostro, pero me vi incapaz de besarla en los labios y sólo atiné a depositar un suave beso en su mejilla. Cuando me alejé vi en sus ojos un destello de desilusión pero la comprensiva sonrisa que me dedicó después lo borró por completo. Lamentaba herirla de esa forma, pero no quería engañarla ni engañarme a mí mismo — Me gustaría que todo fuera como antes — dije.

— La vida siempre avanza, a veces vertiginosamente. Sólo hay que adaptarse — susurró y comenzó a hurgar su desayuno.

— Pero siempre se puede hacer algo — ella me miró seriamente — cuando las cosas no son inevitables… — agregué más para mí. Ella suspiró y trató de volver a sonreír.

— Sé que nunca remplazaré a Gilbert — musitó apretando mi mano — pero al menos deseo convertirme en su compañera amiga — la miré y había cerrado sus ojos mientras susurraba esas palabras, le sonreí y acaricié su suave cabello.

Nos dispusimos a disfrutar del delicioso desayuno y ella se dedicó a charlar conmigo acerca de los nuevos acontecimientos, la escuché atentamente, me parecía que habían transcurrido años desde la última vez que habíamos comido juntos. Su dulce compañía me hizo olvidar a Gilbert por ese corto periodo y se lo agradecí, tenía la esperanza de que la calidez de Elizaveta me ayudara a sanar pronto mi corazón.

Terminamos al poco rato y me preparé para salir. Ella se despidió de mí dulcemente, mencionó haber encontrado un interesante libro en la biblioteca y que seguramente estaría leyendo cuando regresara, asentí y partí. Elizaveta y yo nos habíamos divorciado al poco tiempo del encuentro con Gilbert, mi actitud y mis sentimientos hicieron que nuestra relación se deteriorara hasta llegar al punto de lo inevitable. Sin embargo, ella continuaba llegando a mi casa y quedarse por cortos periodos para hacerme compañía. No me había dado cuenta de cuan dependiente me había vuelto de ella.

-

-

-

-

Llegué a la casa de Alemania y me dispuse a tocar la puerta, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que me abrieran, pero sorprendentemente, me pareció escuchar un pequeño — ¡West! — dicho con una vocecilla infantil y mi corazón galopó involuntariamente, maldiciéndome por eso.

— Ah, sí has venido — Me saludó Ludwig cortésmente e iba a responderle cuando un pequeño peso se colgó a mis piernas.

— ¡Aristócrata tarado! ¡Llegas bastante tarde! — volví mi rostro hacia donde provenía esa exclamación y lo vi colgado a mis ropas. El pequeño niño de cabellos plateados clavó sus ojos en mí y luego, esbozando una de sus soberbias sonrisas, tan familiares para mí, saltó tomando mi mano y arrastrándome dentro de la casa.

Me obligó a sentar en el sillón, seguidamente se subió y tomando un sencillo cuadernillo para dibujar, pareció buscar algo y luego esbozó una mueca de victoria al encontrarlo, se volteó hacia mí y me mostró un extraño dibujo, bastante malo por supuesto.

— ¡Este eres tú! ¡Y este soy yo! — objetó señalando dos trazos irreconocibles en el dibujo. Sopesé que el más grande y que se pintaba con azul era yo, también porque Mariazell era un trazo largo y bastante exagerado — Cuando sea un país patearé tu bonito trasero en el mundial y las olimpiadas — se jactó y comenzó a reír sonoramente. Le acaricié el cabello con cariño y suspiré sin más remedio.

— Cuando seas un país, pero ni siquiera eres un Estado Federado — le objeté revolviendo sus cabellos y volvió a mirarme soberbiamente.

— ¡Pero ya verás cuando Berlín y Brandemburgo espabilen! ¡Entonces me convertiré en un gran estado y creceré tanto que me convertiré en un país! — exclamó.

— Ah… nii-san — suspiró Ludwig negando con la cabeza y me volví para verlo ¿había escuchado bien?

— ¿Lo ves? ¡Incluso West se da cuenta de lo grandioso que soy, ya hasta me llama _Großer bruder_! — volvió a anunciar el menor a mi costado y volvió a su dibujo, lo vi seguir trabajando en él. Miré a Ludwig seriamente ¿Me habría perdido de algo?

— ¿Nii-san? — repetí y él carraspeó.

— No sé, a veces a West se le escapa decirme así — aclaró el pequeño sin quitar su vista del dibujo, parecía tomar el error de su hermano como una pequeña equivocación sin fundamentos.

El pequeño Prusia, como lo habíamos llamado, fue encontrado vagando solo por los alrededores de Berlín y Brandemburgo, quienes lo llevaron ante Ludwig, el pequeño carecía de todo recuerdo antes de eso y no hablaba. El parecido con el desaparecido Gilbert era tal que Alemania creyó, se trataba de él y le contó a Hungría, nadie más que ellos lo sabían y esto se mantuvo en secreto por bastante tiempo, hasta que Hungría decidió contarme. Por supuesto, acudí de inmediato albergando una vana esperanza, para ese momento el pequeño ya había recuperado el habla. La primera vez que lo vi creí que era él, incluso su joven actitud me lo recordaba, pero no podíamos apostar a nada.

El pequeño Prusia no recordaba ni cual era su nombre, no parecía almacenar recuerdos desde antes que Berlín lo encontrara. Si no podía recordar nada antes de eso era completamente improbable que recordara su vida pasada. Así como si sus recuerdos estuviesen atrapados y se mantuviesen ocultos, también podría tratarse de una mera creación humana, producto de los vagos anhelos de las personas dentro de la casa de Alemania que desearan el reconocimiento de aquella gran nación que fue Prusia. Propuestas de jóvenes entusiastas que tomaron la forma física de aquel Prusia, pero que al fin y al cabo no era.

Es decir, un pequeño país a imagen de aquel gran reino, pero con una existencia y conciencia propia.

— ¿Qué ha sucedido con el referéndum? — pregunté dejando de lado el tema anterior.

— Ya ha terminado — me respondió.

— Eso es porque te has retrasado demasiado, podrido señorito — habló el pequeño a mi costado, en otra situación seguramente me hubiese enfadado, pero ese no era el caso — ¡Mira he terminado! — Dijo mostrándome nuevamente el dibujo que ahora, el que se supone era yo, tenía una gran línea negra — ¡A que te queda bien! Es probable que cuando yo crezca tengas bigote — carcajeó sonoramente y yo suspiré.

— Le has llevado a casa de los hermanos Italias — acusé a Ludwig y el alemán se sonrojó.

— ¡Italia-chan es tan lindo! Ya sé por qué a West le gusta tanto — delató a su hermano y Ludwig se puso más rojo — Lovino también es lindo, él fue quien me enseñó a hacer esto — volvió a mostrarme el dibujo al tiempo que esbozaba su soberbia sonrisa.

— Acompáñame, te informaré sobre la reunión — me dijo saliendo por la tangente del tema. Me levanté para seguirle pero la manga de mi traje fue atrapado con brusquedad por las pequeñas manos de Prusia, me volví a él y sus ojos carmín me miraron con seriedad.

— No te irás sin despedirte ¿cierto? — Me suplicó y yo asentí — La última vez que te vi tardaste en volver — regañó mirándome fijamente.

— De acuerdo. Hablaré con Ludwig un momento y luego haremos lo que tú quieras ¿de acuerdo? — lo vi sonreír.

— ¡De acuerdo austriaco! — exclamó y continuó dibujando en el cuadernillo.

Seguí a Ludwig hasta el despacho donde solía estar su superior. Hoy no estaba, así que era un lugar perfecto para que habláramos. Tomé asiento frente al escritorio de madera y él lo hizo en el asiento de su superior, detrás de él.

— ¿Bien? — animé.

— Berlín estuvo de acuerdo, pero Brandemburgo no — fue directo al grano.

— ¿Qué será de él? —

— Se volverá a hacer un referéndum a mediados del próximo año. Hasta entonces, seguirá en su condición de territorio sin nombre — dijo.

— Seguirá siendo un niño —

— Por ahora. ¿Cuál hubiese sido tu decisión? —

— Se trata de un asunto de tu casa. Hace mucho que Prusia me quitó la capacidad de objetar algo sobre ti — sonreí con ironía, después de _Zollverein_ mis opiniones fueron totalmente excluidas de Alemania lo cual terminó dándose por sentado en 1870 — Solamente estoy aquí para escuchar qué ha sucedido —

— Es seguro que se llevará a cabo, la cuestión aquí es ¿cuándo? — aclaró y supe que era lo único que podía decirme en ese momento. Habría que esperar más tiempo. Un país que no puede crecer es un problema, se queda atrapado en un ambiente conservador o desaparece decadentemente. Y si el pequeño Prusia realmente era Gilbert, sus recuerdos jamás regresarían de esa manera.

— Te llamó West — repetí volviendo a recordar su voz al decirlo. Ludwig entornó su vista a la ventana contigua.

— Es porque una vez viendo un mapa encontró su posición si el referéndum se aprobara, luego habló de convertirse en país y decidió que si lo hacía parecía que él estaba en el este y yo en el oeste. Entonces comenzó a llamarme West... algo que lo hace más doloroso — habló con un gradual tono de voz levemente manchado por la melancolía.

— Lo sé. El hecho de que me llame aristócrata, austriaco o podrido señorito también es nostálgico — coincidí.

— En otra situación hubieses castigado a quien osara llamarte así — dijo con cierto tono de burla.

— Sí, pero aunque sólo sea su apariencia no puedo objetarle nada —

— No sé, cada vez creo sentir más que se trata realmente de él —

— ¿Tú crees? — pregunté sin escucharlo realmente, no quería aferrarme a una vana esperanza. Volví mi rostro a la ventana y vi al pequeño Prusia salir al patio seguido de los perros de Alemania, sonreí suponiendo que se había aburrido de dibujar. Era tan predecible.

— No quiero arriesgarme, pero si parece vincularse con esas palabras con tanta facilidad, tal vez... —

— Como países el tiempo generalmente funciona a nuestro favor. Tiene toda una eternidad para recordar — Comenté con monotonía.

— No te ves tan entusiasta como la primera vez ¿Le has olvidado ya? — me preguntó con un leve tono de recelo.

— No quiero más dolor Ludwig — cerré los ojos concentrándome para evitar que mi voz se quebrara — Y después de lo que he pasado no quiero aferrarme más en vanas esperanzas — le hice saber.

— Sé lo que has pasado. Pero ante todo él fue mi hermano — me dijo con algo de dureza y aquello me dolió.

— No estoy diciéndote que yo haya sufrido más. No me atrevería a comparar nunca tu dolor con el mío, difieren en bastantes aspectos, pero tampoco quiero que subestimes el mío — le espeté para dejar en claro las cosas. Jamás podría olvidar a Gilbert, pero tampoco podía sufrir eternamente por ello.

— Jamás lo intentaría — aseguró.

— Es bueno saber eso — dije y volví mi vista al menor que corría de un lado a otro siendo seguido por los dos canes — Bueno, si me disculpas. He hecho una promesa y debo ir a cumplirla — avisé y me levanté, suponiendo que la conversación no tenía nada más que dar, pero me detuve justo antes de salir — Si se aprueba el referéndum… — comencé y Ludwig volvió a mirarme con seriedad — y suponiendo que realmente se trate de él… ¿Qué probabilidades hay de que recuerde todo? — hablé temeroso.

— Si realmente se trata de él, debe haber alguna razón por la cual no recuerde nada — Dijo y yo me quedé en silencio.

— ¿Por qué no intentar hacerlo recordar? Contarle una cosa a la vez — Vi a Ludwig entornar su rostro a la ventana.

— No sé si sea lo mejor ¿Tienes idea de todo lo que pasó a su muerte? Él sabía que era su final y que era inevitable — me dijo — ¿Querrías hacerle recordar… el exterminio de su pueblo? — Preguntó con severidad y no respondí — Es algo egoísta, si solo quieres hacerlo recordar para ti — finalizó.

Me quedé inmóvil por unos minutos en los que ni siquiera Ludwig realizó un sólo movimiento, haciéndome creer que, tal vez, el tiempo se había detenido. Sin embargo, las risillas de Prusia a fuera me aseguraban que el tiempo corría con normalidad. Sin decir ninguna palabra más, continué mi camino, saliendo de la habitación y dejando a Alemania dentro de ella.

Me sentía bastante dolido con la conversación que no soportaba la presencia del alemán junto a mí, lo que me había dicho… ¿Era yo, realmente un egoísta? Arrastré a tantas personas en mi dolor y forzaría al pequeño Prusia a recordar sólo para mí. Detuve mi trayecto justo antes de abrir la puerta que daba hacia al exterior y golpeé la pared a mi costado con un puño, me apoyé en ella tapando mi rostro con una mano y me dejé sollozar un momento.

Estaba dándome cuenta de hasta donde llegaba mi débil determinación y me asustaba creer que caería.

Pensé que podría crear un escudo a mi alrededor, pero con esas simples palabras, Ludwig destruyó mi fortaleza y me volví vulnerable una vez más. Cada vez que estaba en esta casa recordaba la presencia de Gilbert y la compañía del pequeño Prusia no ayudaba en nada, el pequeño era extremadamente parecido a él, tenía sus actitudes y sus aptitudes ¿Por qué simplemente no podía ser él? ¡Maldición!

¿Por qué es tan difícil olvidarlo? ¡Maldición Prusia! ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada en aquel momento? Sabías que morirías y lo único que hiciste fue llegar aquel día y aferrarte aún más dentro de mi corazón, sin decir ni una sola palabra, dejando tu esencia en lo más profundo de mí. Si me hubieses dicho algo, hubiese intentado cambiar el destino, hubiese peleado con fuerza a tu lado, no me importaba si yo también desaparecía detrás de ese maldito muro.

Pero una vez más estaba aferrándome al _hubiera_, y eso no existe.

Me dejé caer en el suelo y llorar por un breve lapso. Qué tonto me sentía, Ludwig podría encontrarme así de humillado o peor aún, el pequeño Prusia podría entrar en cualquier momento para buscarme y si me encontraba en ese estado, me exigiría explicaciones entre burlas. Sonreía nostálgicamente ante lo predecible de su reacción.

Me limpié rápidamente las pocas lágrimas que había derramado y me incorporé. Tomé el pomo de la puerta y antes de girarlo me aseguré de haber recuperado la compostura. Iba a ver al pequeño Prusia y debía comportarme adecuadamente con él, no importaba lo similar que fuese, tenía que tener presente en todo momento que no se trataba de Gilbert. Él era un pequeño niño que se había aferrado a mí porque junto a Ludwig y Elizaveta le habíamos cuidado.

Al abrir la puerta la belleza del jardín me recibió con premura, el sol resplandecía sobre el magnifico cielo despejado y sólo se escuchaba el cantor de los pájaros a lo lejos, junto con el ladrido de los perros. Y de pronto, otra vez ese peso en mis piernas.

— ¡¿Por qué los adultos tardan bastante en hablar si sólo dicen monotonías?! — exclamó.

— Quizá porque los países tenemos tantas cosas que hablar — le respondí, poniéndome a su altura y acariciando su cabeza.

— Da igual, son aburridos. Cuando yo sea un país seré el más genial de todos —

— Ya lo creo que será así — le sonreí.

— Mira, te mostraré algo que he encontrado — anunció y tomando mi mano comenzó a arrastrarme sobre el extenso jardín hasta donde descansaba un viejo árbol de follaje espeso. El pequeño Prusia alzó su vista hacia él y señaló una de sus ramas, al mirarla me di cuenta que sobre ella había un pequeño nido de pajarillos recién nacidos que piaban sin parar — Son bastante bonitos — exclamó y luego me arrastró a la sombra del árbol, sentándonos allí, miró hacia arriba, los polluelos estaban justo sobre nosotros — Pero no he visto a su mamá — murmuró y abrazó sus rodillas pensativo.

— Tal vez un gato… — expliqué.

— ¡No! ¡Eres bastante cruel austriaco! — negó presuroso y lo vi mirarme ofendido por lo que había dicho.

— La muerte es inevitable. Es algo que debemos aceptar, nada más — Dije y no sé si lo hice más para mí que para él, acaricié su cabello y lo vi fijar sus ojitos carmín en mí.

— ¿Los países también morimos? — me preguntó con algo de preocupación y me sorprendí ante su interrogante, quizá no había sido buena idea preocuparle a esa corta edad.

— Por supuesto — le respondí. Lo vi volver su mirada hacia el frente y mirar fijamente, como si estuviese pensando en algo — Pero es casi imposible y vivimos mucho más tiempo que los humanos — intenté hacerle sentir mejor, él volvió su mirada y noté tristeza en sus ojos.

— No quiero que tú mueras — se tumbó en mi regazo y me abrazó.

— Te prometo que no lo haré — le dije y sentí mi corazón comprimirse al prometer tal cosa.

Aquellas palabras que me había dedicado el pequeño me hicieron pensar en el otro Prusia y me pregunté si esos también habían sido sus deseos. Después de la primera Gran Guerra yo había quedado bastante débil, sobretodo por el hecho de que fui yo quien provocó su estallido, el imperio que había creado a través de los años colapsó y declinó, los efectos de la guerra que inicié recayeron sobre mí y fueron Alemania y Prusia quienes se hicieron cargo de todo el pesar.

Culpados por la guerra que yo inicié, una completa injusticia que aceptaron con responsabilidad.

— Tampoco quiero que ellos mueran — señaló a los pajarillos que seguían piando con insistencia.

— Ellos tampoco lo harán — dije mientras me levantaba y alcanzaba a los tres pequeños polluelos en el nido, los bajé y los deposité en las manos del pequeño Prusia que los miró curioso — Pero dependerá de qué tan bien los cuides — le dije y sus ojitos destellaron en emoción.

— ¡Los cuidaré muy bien! — me aseguró acariciando a los tres pollitos y yo sonreí.

Como todas las veces que venía a verle, él me mantuvo especialmente activo, siguiéndolo a todas partes, jugando con él y por supuesto, escuchando sus grandes discursos ególatras. Irónicamente, solía distraerme por un corto periodo de mi realidad. Entre risas y juegos terminó dormido sobre mi regazo bajo la sombra del mismo árbol, los polluelos que había rescatado dormían también en una pequeña cajita de zapatos que había adaptado como nido. Acaricié su cabello y sentí su tranquila respiración, miré el cielo de un naranja brillante, me avisaba que era hora de volver a casa. Tomé entre mis brazos al pequeño Prusia y a las avecillas que se despertaron con el movimiento y musitaron pequeños cantitos que arrullaron aún más al pequeño travieso.

Coloqué la cajita de los pollitos en la mesita de té, los animalitos comenzaron a adormilarse con el fresco interior de la sala y posteriormente acosté al pequeño en el amplio sillón en el que nos hubiésemos sentado a mi llegada, despejé de su frente los traviesos mechones. Entonces vi a Alemania llegar a la habitación, no pareció sorprenderse al encontrar a su hermanito durmiendo apaciblemente en el sofá.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el cual no dijimos nada, pero ambos sabíamos que pronto me iría. Me dediqué por un momento a acariciar el revoltoso cabello del pequeño, no sabía si despertarlo, puesto que le había prometido despedirme antes de eso, pero estaba seguro de que si lo hacía la despedida seria especialmente dolorosa, además no sabía cuanto tardaría en regresar y seguramente eso sería su primera pregunta ansiosa.

— Le dolerá cuando te vayas — por fin se decidió a hablar y lo miré, esas palabras me dolieron porque tampoco quería irme. Sabía que al retirarme los días volverían a pasar con lentitud y la rutina diaria se repetiría, a pesar de que tenía la convicción de cambiarla y que Hungría estaría allí para hacerme compañía, había un pequeño plano triste en todo eso.

— Las despedidas son inevitables — le respondí controlando el tono de voz monótono que guiaba nuestras conversaciones.

— Pero tampoco son para siempre —

— Quisiera creer en eso — le sonreí con ironía y Ludwig pareció entender a qué me refería puesto que se quedó en silencio nuevamente — Se ha quedado dormido, es bastante activo — comenté tratando de amenizar el pesado ambiente que se había formado.

— Siempre lo encuentro durmiendo por allí —

— ¿No estás pendiente de él? — interrogué y él bajó la mirada.

— Tengo bastantes compromisos y él se aburre al acompañarme, generalmente se queda solo y cuando lo encuentro se ha quedado dormido en cualquier parte — comentó. Volví mi vista al pequeño que dormía apaciblemente y luego miré de nueva cuenta al alemán.

— ¿Estas ocupado o simplemente lo evitas? — acusé y fruncí el ceño.

— Es por eso… — evadió.

— ¿Es por eso? —

— Quería pedirte si cuidarías de él hasta la aprobación del referéndum, durante estos periodos tengo que supervisar varios asuntos y él se aburrirá —

— ¿Es porque estás ocupado o…? — volví a insistir.

— Por ambas cosas — apresuró a decir. Bajé el rostro y sonreí con ironía, lo vi a él fruncir el ceño en ese momento pero no objetó nada.

— Al final no soy el único egoísta ¿cierto Ludwig? — le dije y tampoco obtuve respuesta. Lo más triste, es que le comprendí — De acuerdo — acepté y acaricie la frente del pequeño durmiente.

— Danke, Österreich — me dijo con una ligera reverencia.

— Nein — negué.

-

-

-

-

— ¡Lo siento Roderich-san! Me he quedado dormida entre libros — exclamó con rapidez Elizaveta justo al instante que abría la puerta a la que había estado llamando desde hacía quince minutos. Rio nerviosa mientras acomodaba su castaño cabello ligeramente revuelto por la amplia siesta que había tomado.

— No te preocupes. Me he demorado un poco, ha sido mi culpa — excusé.

— ¡Hungría! — Llamó el pequeño Prusia tomado de mi mano y por primera vez, ella pareció notar su presencia — ¡No has ido a visitarme! — exclamó, ella se agachó a su altura y revolvió sus cabellos.

— No he tenido tiempo, sabes que cuido de Roderich — le dijo con aquel matiz de alegría y dulzura en su voz.

— Bueno, ya no importa porque ahora viviré aquí con ustedes — anunció con orgullo y ella le sonrió — Oye, oye, tengo hambre — exigió.

— Aún no está lista la cena, pero hay algunos pastelillos en la mesa — le dijo.

Al pequeño le brillaron los ojitos y se soltó de mi agarre para correr al comedor. Hungría miró con ternura el lugar por donde se había ido, luego se volvió hacia mí.

— ¿No es más doloroso de esta forma? — me preguntó y su rostro adquirió un destello nostálgico.

— Pero también es un paso más hacia el olvido — le respondí y ella suspiró con tranquilidad.

— Si es demasiado Roderich-san… nadie te culpará por ello — me dijo y yo asentí agradecido de su comprensión.

— Tomemos esto como un nuevo comienzo — le tendí mi mano y ella dudó por un segundo tomarla, pero finalmente accedió y la recibí con delicadeza, sintiendo las suaves yemas de sus dedos sobre mi palma y cerrándola cálidamente.

Una nueva historia para nosotros.

* * *

Esperen por la continuación. Siento lo extremadamente largos que son los capitulos (D:) planeo una extensión de 3 capitulos pero la trama aún está propensa a alargarse un par de capitulos más, bueno eso se definirá sobre la marcha.

Danke por su paciencia (:D) picale al botoncito de abajo y has feliz a la autora (?)


End file.
